


Shit...I think I might like you(and I fully blame you for that)

by CaptainEverything



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot Collection, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEverything/pseuds/CaptainEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Captain Canary one-shots and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair.

The thing he doesn't expect to see when he opens his eyes, is a full head of blonde hair. With half lidded eyes, he looks down further.

The normally striking blue eyes that make him feel...Things, are closed in peace for once. Her mouth which is either turn up in a flirtatious smirk, or a serious frown, is curved up in a small happy smile, occasionally letting out soft, inaudible noises, which he inexplicably finds...Adorable...

He's just going to blame the soft squishy feelings she manages to evoke in his chest on that one.

Her arms are wrapped around one of his, which explains why he can't feel it. Their legs are tangled together, and the arm that isn't being used as a pillow, is wrapped around her, holding her to him.

He'd never figure either of them were the type to cuddle.

But after almost losing her to the fifties, and facing death by Chronos, there own personal happy time-traveling killer, he guesses maybe it's just natural.

Or she's made him horribly soft.

They've always slept better together, and by that he means in the same room. It's harder for nightmares to grap you, when you know there's someone that cares waiting to catch you.

For some reasons he's still not sure on, the two separate twin beds, become a nice queen size one, and neither of them questioned it.

He was too preoccupied being thankful he hadn't lost her also.

Somewhere between the seventies and almost dying, he knows he's made a nice hole he's gonna fall on his ass in. Because he cares about someone other than Lisa.

And Mick's no longer here for him to care about.

If he had lost her, to a time where she would've gone mad, and probably on a small rampage, he doesn't know how he'd remain on this blasted ship.

He'd probably commit mutiny in a day, maybe two.

Because that damn look in her eyes, like when he talks about Lisa, or he does something that others call heroic, and he just calls 'thinking in the moment'.

It's makes him want to be whatever she believes he could be.

She doesn't _think_ he's better than a common criminal, she _knows_ it. Her self assured attitude; where she knows she's right half the time and shrugs it off when she's wrong. Is what gives her this hope that he's a better man than what life wanted him to be.

It's also what started the soft squishy feelings that haven't left him yet.

If they all survive this, which is seeming less likely by the day, he's got this sickening urge that when they go back, he wants to be the man she can be proud of.

All in all, it makes him sort of nauseous.

He looks down when he feels her start to squirm, watching as her eyes begin to flutter open, trying to figure out where she is.

His heart stops when she finally glances up at him.

She looks radiant. Her blue eyes are soft, unguarded and slightly glazed over with sleep, but she knows who she's woken up with, and the damn sleepy smile on her lips is giving him this strange urge to kiss her.

She however, does it for him.

She leans up slightly and manages to miss his lips and kisses the corner of his mouth instead, before thankfully releasing his dead arm, and wrapping both of her arms around him.

"Mornin'" Is what he thinks she mumbles, but mostly he just hears a yawn.

If he thought Sara in the midst of combat was beautiful, sleepy barely awake Sara is just adorable.

There's something deeply wrong with him at this point.

After regaining feeling in his arm, he allows both of them to hug her to him. However there doesn't seem to be any fear of Sara wanting to get up.

Which is good because he doesn't either.

He's no clue what they have, it either a developing relationship or the oddest friendship he's ever had, and admittedly that isn't saying much. Whatever it is, he just knows he almost lost her, and he doesn't like the thoughts that took a hold of him, of never seeing her again.

Of how they might not see each other again once they return to 2016.

But since all of that is out of his control, he simply mutters that he missed her in her hair, and feels her smile against his chest.


	2. Not a morning person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara chooses not to like mornings, while Leonard is always up early.

In all the time that he's known her, she's always up early. When they traveled with Rip, they had to be awake whenever the captain blew his horn. But apparently despite assassin training, one of Sara's guilty pleasures on the weekends is to sleep in as long as possible. 

Admitted the longest she's managed to sleep in is until nine, but for her that's like sleeping in until one in the afternoon. He's made it a point not to wake her, all he does is get out of bed, goes down the street to get some coffee and comes back to their apartment to sit on the couch and read.

By the time he gets home, a bleary eyed Sara is chugging coffee and saying how she's gonna wake up.

In a couple of minutes, she's curled up on him as they sit down on the couch and fast asleep. And for a while, that hasn't had a reason to change.

\--------------------

"You could go home you know."

"Nggh..."

He glances over to see her curled up on one of the uncomfortable Star Labs chair, a large cup of black coffee in her hands, and glaring at any and everything that moves. 

He can't really blame her, she loves her weekend lie ins, it gives her a semblance of normal that she's been missing. He just enjoys watching her stumble around the apartment and curling up with her on their couch. But Barry Allen had no clue that Sara was against being up at any time before nine on the weekends, and so he interrupted their nice normal morning.

Whatever criminal they're chasing is one he was briefly in league with; until the creep made some unfavorable passes at Lisa. Once he found out about it, he tried to dispose of the guy, but he got away. Though not for lack of trying on his part. So really the chance to lock up the creep was a decent reason for him to leave their apartment.

Sara followed because she thought she might be of some help, or something like that, he didn't catch a lot of the words she mumbled as they journeyed to Star Labs.

So he's stuck looking at Central City maps and trying to help Barry pin point where he might be hiding, as he knows every hideout from here to the east coast.

"Do you want anything else, Sara?" Barry asked in a nice calm, controlled soft voice, gesturing to the cup of coffee Sara was hoarding. 

That has always been the wrong tone to use with her, as her glare hardens at Barry. He's half surprised she doesn't start hissing and trying to swat Barry away, who looks a mixture between hurt and terrified.

As it is, he lets out a soft chuckle, which gets both of there attentions. "Sara's not really a morning person, best stay away unless you wanna get your head bit off, Allen."

Her glare redirects itself at him, and Barry makes himself scarce. "How long does it take to look at maps?" She grouses out, taking other sip of coffee, which frankly isn't doing anything but possibly making her even grumpier.

"Patience, Sara."

"You know I have none of that."

\---------------------------------

"That is still disturbing and you can't tell me otherwise."

"No, no, it is."

Barry and Cisco tilted there heads as they watched the odd couple flirt, in there own way. Sara was saying something they didn't catch, waving a hand at Leonard, Leonard grabbed her hand and kissed it, asshole smirk in place, and Sara slightly blushed and glared even harder. 

"I mean I'm glad he's not trying to kill us, but I almost barfed upon catching them in the hallway."

Barry shuddered at the mention of what happened, the last thing anyone ever wanted to see is their former nemesis making out, quite passionately, with anyone. With it being Sara and Leonard, it was even more mentally scarring. It reminds him of catching Felicity and Oliver, and really, why can't his friends just keep activities like that confined to their houses, and not where he can stumble upon them?

He's got to admit having Leonard now officially on the side of good, was honestly, something he had hoped for, but was beginning to think maybe Leonard didn't want to be saved.

Turns out. all he needed was a woman to kick him on the semi straight and narrow path.

When the two returned back from their journey to save the world, he half expected Leonard to go back to stealing, and Sara to return to Star City. So when Cisco told him Captain Cold was in an apartment building, he raced off to make sure Leonard hadn't revert.

As it was, he ran straight into moving day.

To see the two obviously making a life for themselves, was one of the most satisfying things he had witness. They were good for one another, and could understand what the other was thinking just from a look alone. To him, that was a cause for celebration. Leonard didn't really think so though, sadly.

They have the connect most people don't make, it's odd and he really would rather not ever catch them kissing again, but it's also adorable.

He's sworn to never tell them that though.

He's pulled from his thoughts by seeing Leonard standing up and closing down the maps, "you've found him?" Barry ask, already know that if he did, he's not knowing until Leonard decides to tell him, or depending on his mood, if.

"Yes."

"Not gonna tell me."

"No," Barry knows that he has-as Felicity has told him, the glare of mildly upset puppy-but he still glares at Leonard, whose simply smirking. "At least, not yet, our deal remains-"

"In tact, but why are we waiting?" And Barry has to resist the urge to go 'aw', as Leonard offers Sara his hand, and while she still looks ready to kill someone, she plunks her coffee down and takes his hand. She then rest her head on his soldier and looks happy, something he knows as been missing from both of there life's.

"I figured Sara needs another hour, and I don't want you to take the guy until I get my turn at him." Barry knows he shouldn't encourage violent tendencies, it's why he disapproves of Oliver's harsher methods. But he understands how deep Leonard's love for Lisa is, how it's one of the things that defines him, so he lets it slide this time with a nod.

Him and Cisco watch the two leave, and hears Sara mutter about how no one respects the sanctity of the weekend. Hoping they remain together for many years to come.

He then looks at Cisco with vague horror at his next words.

"So what should we call them? Captain canary? White cold? Oh, oh, I got it! Sanard! That's the one, baby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who bookmarked and left kudos on my first fic in this fandom, so thank you, should be getting another chapter up there soon. I also realized that Sara and Leonard have the same initials only backwards.


	3. 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passed upon the fact that Barry might eventually disappear back in time.

He's gone, the annoying optimistic, the stupid hope the kid carried around like a damn flag.

Damn him.

Damn him for doing this to them, for making him _miss_ him.

If they didn't have their memories, the pictures and the bitter aching grief, it would almost be like he never existed.

Barry's the first person who ever believed there was something worth saving in him, and for a while, he didn't understand why. Okay, he still doesn't. But despite the shit that got handed to the kid, he still looked on the bright side, tried to be the better person, tried so hard not to let tragedy define him. Tried not to let destiny take it's course.

Damn him for being a self fulling prophecy.

There isn't a body to bury, no blood, nothing to indicate the world has stopped for them. Because the sun is still shining, the world is still spinning and Barry Allen might as well be a myth.

They still make a grave for him, a tombstone that says little to nothing about how annoying he was. How his damn optimism made him actually believe he could change. 

Everyone is gather there; Iris West-Allen and the two child who will never know there father, twins Don and Dawn don't know why their mother is crying, don't understand the grief they will all feel for years to come. They won't miss him, they won't have the memories to, they'll simply miss the feeling of a father. 

He briefly wonders if Iris will ever marry again.

Cisco and Caitlin look crushed, even though he knows they've known about this the longest, even if they put it out of there minds.

Oliver and Felicity are in attendances also, with their two children, six year old Tommy and one year old Kayla. Oliver looks determined and heart broken, while Felicity seems to be able to barely make it through Joe West's speech about Barry, how they will all miss him.

Him and Sara are a bit more towards the back, not by much, maybe a row. Their own child, seven year old Emma is confused, but even she knows this is a somber moment, and that uncle Barry isn't coming back. When the service is over, even he gives his condolences to the mourning family. This is going to hit Iris harder than all of them, no matter how much they all cared for Barry, Iris wasn't a friend she was his _wife_.

He doesn't want to know what he'd do if they were to switch places and he lost Sara.

Back at there house, Emma is asleep and he and Sara are trying to figure out what they're going to do now. They've been content to be on the inactive duty roster, while happy to help out in a pinch, when Emma was born, they decided they didn't want nor need to go out every night to beat up criminals.

Then again Barry was guarding the city.

When new of the Flash's death becomes public, which he knows it will, they will have a problem. Criminals and villains are going to try and take advantage of the vacuum Barry's left, and is it really going to be up to them to take over guarding the city?

The next day holds no answers, and it feels so odd to realize Barry isn't going to just invite himself over.

They spend the day like normal, Sara tends the bar and he crunches the number. They both do there best to ignore the grief. Until Emma comes home and hands him a drawing of Barry, saying she wants to hang it up so they'll never forget.

Sara does better than hang it up on the fridge, it becomes a plague at the bar, and their own bar is now 'In Memory of Barry Allen.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to eleanortheprincess for commenting and the people who bookmarked and left kudos, means a lot to me.


	4. Really need to get off this ship

He's fairly certain he's never been so confused before, so unsure and so positive at the same time.

He can't understand why they gravitate towards each other.

He knows damn well Sara deserves the world, and a no good criminal is not gonna be the one to give it to her.

He also knows he feels something for her, and is now fairly positive she feels the same.

After they were reunited-for lack of a better word-he felt something shift.

Whatever seemed to hold Sara back, practically disappeared. She became more open, she smiled easier, she didn't look quite so haunted, and for some damn reason, she became more...Affection.

Towards _him_.

They changed subtly, he refused to board the ship until he knew damn well she was on board, refusing to ever take another chance of losing her to time and space. And the first time he did, she walked slowly towards him, while he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. She then got close enough to him to where he could feel her body heat, and before he could do anything, she raised on her toes and kissed him on the check.

He's not proud to admit his eyes widened-because sure they flirted, but with words and a hell of a lot of staring, but not action-and he may have felt his face redden a little bit. But what really got him were the words she whispered in his ear.

"You're sweet."

He'd like to point out his not sweet, and he tried to tell her so. She however had decided he was sweet, and he knew he shouldn't have told her about Lisa, his reputation was now shot.

Didn't help that she began to reach for his hand.

He knows she's trying to get him used to human contact, something he really doesn't care about, because from childhood experiences, human contact means pain and broken bones. Now it means Sara rubbing her thumb along the back of his hand when she feels him start to tense, knowing that he was uncomfortable with touching, even though he liked the feel of her delicate yet deadly hand in his.

She then releases his hand and gives him this smile of understanding, not pity. It's that respect they have for each other that made him decide to try and get over his issues.

It took a couple more weeks, but he began to reach for her hand, and the smile she gave him in return was a damn good incentive to continue reaching for her. 

It's a bit like they're in middle school, barely doing anything other than a hug when things go wrong, and holding hands when things are right. They've walked out of the Waverider holding hands more often than not now, and he can practically hear Rip bemoaning the loss of the stone cold killer he thought he had brought along, every time.

That's just a bit of a bonus.

It's another week when they're both up, looking at the schematics of a building Rip wants them to infiltrate. He eventually decides to head to bed, because he hates the idea of taking orders from Rip. Stopping Savage, it's done gotten personal. But Rip has a history of stupid decisions behind him.

So he looks over at Sara, the dull lighting is just barely illuminating her and he hates the odd lump of feelings she manage to shove into his chest.

If anyone ever ask, he'll blame her fully and she'll probably happily take it.

He hesitates a second, then because he's getting sick of his issues, decided to lean over and barely kisses her temple.

He hurries out of there as fast as possible without intentionally running, before he can see her expression. It's only when he gets to his room that he remembers that it's actually _their_ room now.

Shit.

He then decides to fall asleep before she comes to bed, he doesn't quite mange it.

He hears the door open and tries to pretend he's asleep. He feels her hesitate slightly before getting ready to bed. Usually he uses the excuse of a book to watch her, tonight he doesn't exactly trust himself. When she does lay down there's a few tense moments before she starts to reach for his hand, he meets her halfway and another shift happens.

It takes another week, but they progress to soft kisses and an understanding to go slow.

He wants to go slow because he wants more time to get over himself. He now has a beautifully flawed woman that _wants_ him. He just wants to be able to confidently be able to give her what she wants, and be okay with her seeing the scars of his past.

She wants to go slow because all of her previous relationships were fast whirlwinds that ended painfully and usually had her in near death situations. She wants whatever they have to _last_ past the excitement and thrill, and really he's good with that.

It takes two more months before he can't remember why they ever thought 'taking it slow', was a good idea. 

Soft kisses soon upgraded into full on make-out sessions like they're teenagers back in high school. And that's exactly what they're recovering from.

He's trying his best to get his breathing back under control and knows she's having the same problem. They're both laying back on their bed, not touching, because touching right now would be stupid. Even if he really didn't want to stop.

Because he loves the feel of her mouth, the sounds he can get out of her, the feel of her tiny powerful body squirming and writhing against him, creating sensations he never knew of until about now. And god when she actually thrust against him-shit these thoughts aren't repressing his desires, they're increasing them.

And really he's about done caring, about his own damn insecurities, about how if they begin anything while on the Waverider, there's a high chance Rip will interrupt them just when it's getting good. He wants to forget everything and fuck her until neither of them remember their own damn issues.

"Shore leave." She gasp out, and it startles the sound of there own elevated breathing to where he turns to look at her.

Then promptly looks at the ceiling and shuts his eyes tight. Her hair is in disarray because he couldn't keep his hands out of it, her skin is flushed and seeing her breast move up and down faster because of her breathing is not helping anything.

All in all, she looks extremely fuckable.

What the hell happened to his patience and control?

She then reaches out and grabs his hand, and he really wants to protest because his thoughts aren't turning away from anything other than how she might look as she climaxes, and touching each right now is dangerous for his self-control.

But he doesn't, because he enjoys holding her hand, and really he can almost hear Barry Allen's laughter at how soft he's become.

Maybe he should just concentrate on a smug Barry.

"We are going to put in for shore leave."

Her voice is a little less breathless now, and it helps somewhat.

"Agreed."

"And then I'm gonna fuck your brains out."

Goddamn this woman.


	5. Do you ever knock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen has yet to learn the art of knocking.

"Ha, finally got a link on it."

Barry looked over to the monitor that had a blue flashing symbol on it.

"Captain Cold is back in town."

Barry repressed a sigh, hoping against hope this time would be the last time they had to worry about Leonard's intentions. After the remaining group came back, Captain Cold told him that he didn't really care to go back to stealing. Reluctantly, and with a lot of prodding by Sara Lance.

"You think I should check it out?"

Cisco look told him that yes, he should. Admittedly, he should, but a part of him wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. While another part knew he needed to make sure, after all he did have a history.

With a weary sigh, he hoped that maybe this was a false alarm and he'd never have to worry about the older man stealing from every bank in Central City again.

"Alright, where is he?"

\------------------------

"Captain Cold, put down that...plate...?"

Barry blinked, and then blinked again at seeing the dangerous Captain Cold in a shirt and sweatpants, pulling a plate out of a cardboard box. It was almost more like seeing a domesticated Captain Cold, or more accurately a domesticated Leonard Snart.

That was a potentially more terrifying one.

Looking around there were a lot of boxes, several had stuff coming out of them in the living/kitchen room combo. Did he really interrupt Leonard Snart's moving day?

Barry's eyes snapped back to Leonard, who let out a exaggerated sigh. "Don't you ever knock?"

Before he could try and defend himself, and admittedly any defense sounds really weak, a very feminine voice called out from the hallway next to the kitchen.

"Alright Len, the most important room in the apartment is done, now all we have to do now is break in the...bed..."

Barry knows his mouth is wide open, and he probably looks like an idiot, but really who could blame him? Sara Lance was standing in the doorway, wearing only a shirt that looked much too large on her, and looking so at home in Leonard Snart's home.

Oh dang, did he really interrupt not just Leonard's, but Sara's moving day too?

"Sara?"

"Oh, uh...Hey, Barry."

Maybe he wound up in another dimension again?

He didn't even realize he was staring at Sara's legs until the death glare from Leonard becomes too much to ignore. The look is telling him to keep his eyes on Sara's face, which is good advice considering he doesn't want to anger the most terrifying person he knows.

Barry decides to pull his mask off, because now he's feeling pretty stupid. Obviously he was serious about going straight, and apparently Sara was also living with him. 

Maybe Joe is right, he really is oblivious.

"Umm...so...Nice place?"

He gets two different looks from them, Leonard is looking at him like he's an idiot-and right now he's inclined to believe him-while Sara is looking at him like he's a lost puppy.

All in all, he wishes the ground would sallow him up.

"Look I'm...Sorry," Barry takes a deep breath and owns up to his mistake. "Cisco told me you were in town and I decided to come and check and make sure you weren't up to any...Trouble."

Leonard's mouth forms that asshole smirk, "ouch Barry." He then turns and walks back into the kitchen area, and while he hates it, he doesn't think he takes it too badly.

Sara turns her head to follow Leonard, and he can't see her expression, but when she looks back at him, he wishes he didn't. She's giving him a frankly murderous look that's saying he should know better, and that she may be debating the most painful way to rip his arm off.

Before he even thinks he takes a step back.

Most terrifying person he knows, she's beat out Oliver for that title.

She then follows Leonard and says something he can't hear, but he's able to see a glimpse of a actual small smile on his face.

Well, whatever he's witnessing he approves a hundred percent. Even if they are contemplating the best ways to hide his body.

"Leonard," he knows he interrupted them, but he doesn't care really. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

He gives him that smirk again which he's beginning to learn is a defense mechanism, Kinda of like Oliver's glare.

"Stop, you're gonna make me blush."

Sara lightly taps him on the arm, an amused look now gracing her features. Leonard's looking at her like she's the only person in the world paying attention to.

"Aw, you two are adorable."

He doesn't even realize he spoke that out loud until the two of them are looking at him in shock. And now's a good time to get the heck out of the Snart/Lance apartment.

He speeds out of there before the two can recover and debates on a good house warming present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos and bookmarked this, it makes me super happy to help fuel this ship and that so many of you like it!


	6. Good Natured Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel can interrogate criminals all day long, but interrogating her sister is much more fun.

"What's that?"

Laurel stared at her sister's neck, where a very suspicious bruise was quite blatant when her hair wasn't hiding it.

Sara sputtered out some water, putting the bottle down quickly, she pulled her hair back over her shoulder. 

"Nothin', it's just a bruise."

"It's a hickey." Laurel walked over and pulled her sister's hair back to look at it more closely. And saw a couple of more going down to her shoulder, hidden by her shirt. Looking into her sister's embarrassed face, Laurel couldn't suppress the hurt in her expression. She had thought that her and Sara had, while maybe not regained the closeness they had as children, were at a better place.

"I didn't know you were dating someone." The hurt was harder to hide than she expected, as she backed off to give Sara space. She watched her sister's expression crumple into guilt.

"No, Laurel, I've been just waiting for the right-"

At that moment Sara's phone started ringing, and seeing as how she was closer than Sara. She managed to grab it and danced out of Sara's reach and answered it.

"Sara."

Well, hot damn. Whoever was on the other side was deffiently a man, who made her sister name sound less like a name and more like an obvious caress. Already she knew her sister was pretty lucky if the man on the other side matched the voice.

Using one hand-and also the fact that Sara would never use force on her-she kept Sara at bay. While debating her next move, before an evil grin overtook her. Back when they were younger, she could fool her parents into thinking that she was on the phone, while covering for Sara who was at a party.

Lowering her voice an octave, she answered, "hello there."

There was a beat, then the voice sounded a mix of utterly bored and completely murderous. "Who the hell is this?"

It stunned her so much, that it gave Sara the opportunity to grab back her phone. She then watched in shock as Sara spent the next couple of minutes reassuring the voice; "I'm fine babe. No that was my sister, no I'm not being held under duress. Len, really? You know I could kick at least ten ninjas asses, maybe fifteen on a good day."

She then blinked in surprise as a sound she thought she'd never hear come from Sara again, not since the Gambit. A honest to goodness, happy laugh. The kind that she grew so used to hearing out of her sister, and missed everyday. Seriously, just for evoking that sound out of her baby sister, she's ready to accept mystery man into the family. Hell, she'll start planning the wedding.

"See, that's what I thought. No, no I'm not mad, you're just being sweet. Oh deal with it. Pizza? Yeah, ohh! Meat lovers right?"

Laurel couldn't believe how Sara was acting on the phone, biting her lip, playing with her hair, all signs of a Sara in knee deep. All she could figure out was mystery man was worried about anything happening to her sister, and from the sounds of it, he was worried it would happen _again_.

Obviously mystery man was clued into the shit they've experienced.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be home soon. Mm, love you." Sara then hanged up and gave her a mild glare. Which really didn't faze her.

Shaking her head to recover, she manged to say; "I didn't mean to worry him."

Sara looked down at her phone, and a small frown now marred her face. Making all of her concern for Sara rise. "Yeah, well, he has good reason too."

That was probably the biggest clue she could have ever gotten. Mystery man must know about the other side of life. The side where death is your next door neighbor that keeps trying to sneak into your house, and the world blurs into so many shades of gray, you wonder how you ever saw it in black and white.

The only place Sara could've met someone, is on the Waverider. Raymond is an obvious no, there's no way in hell. Jax is much too young, being as he's a kid. Rip has his future wife and kid to look forward to. Carter is sadly already dead. She's mentioned the criminals before, but she knows that Heatwave fellow doesn't sound like that, so-

"Holy shit, you're dating Captain Cold!?"

Sara's obvious wince helps to calm the shock. It's not that she's necessarily against it, she just didn't expect it. At all. In fact, she wasn't sure if Sara would ever enter a serious relationship again. 

Trust Sara to prove her wrong.

"Oh, Sara." Laurel calmly walked up to her baby sister and hugged her, trying to reassure her without words that she wasn't upset. "I'm okay with this, really. I don't care who you date, as long as they make you happy, that's all I care about."

"I know." The relief that Sara did know that was refreshing, at least Sara didn't think the worst of her. She pulled back to look her in the eyes and couldn't help but smile fondly at her. Whatever could make her happy, make her smile, make her _laugh_ , was all she could ask for. God knew her sister deserved happiness, if a criminal was the one to give it to her, who was she to judge?

"But do you know how hard it is to tell my _cop_ dad and _lawyer_ sister that I'm dating a former criminal?"

That gave her pause. "Okay, yeah, I can see how that could be daunting." Laurel then felt that familur teasing grin overcome her, having had an opportunity to be this carefree with Sara in a long time.

"You know what you missed out on, by not telling me sooner?"

Sara stepped back warily, making a face of annoyance only a younger sibling could. "You wouldn't..."

"Sara and Leonard, kissing in a tree, first comes marriage, then comes-"

"Oh my god, you are the absolute worst!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously thanks to everyone whose read, kudos, bookmarked and commented on this, it makes me so happy.
> 
> On another note, if you haven't heard the news of what happened on Arrow, don't continue to read.
> 
>  
> 
> While I never was a big fan of Laurel's character. I think it was because the writers didn't know what to do with her besides being Oliver's love interest, once they moved away from that plot point, I think they struggled to give her a real arc, something consistent and true to her. But I hated that she was the one in the grave. While I can-from a writers perspective-see the potential plot lines this will lead into. I will miss Laurel Lance, and that death scene brought me to tears. RIP Dinah Laurel Lance.


	7. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel has to give Leonard a hard time about dating her baby sister, it's her job. Doesn't mean she doesn't approve of the relationship though...

"Ms. Lance, a pleasure to meet you."

Leonard grabbed Laurel's hand and kissed the back of it in greeting. Fairly confident he could get through this night without possibly angering two of the most dangerous women he knows and that the night won't be a total disaster.

Until he hears a tone he knows well, only coming from the elder Lance sister.

"You seriously fell for this?"

"God no, but 'the Russian mob', did wonders."

He turns his head to glare at her, while she just smirks that smug smirk that he hates.

Mainly because it makes him love her more. So it just ends up amounting to him developing a tick above his left eye.

He walks over to Sara and grabs her arm and drags her a bit farther from her sister.

"I thought you agreed not to mention that in public."

"Oh, don't worry Len. I won't give away all of your secrets." That smirk isn't leaving her face, she looks so pleased with herself all he wants to do is kiss that look of her face. He can't though, because they're in public and he's suppose to be winning over her sister. Apparently it's instrumental in making sure his meeting with her father goes smoothly.

So he's going to spend the whole night being agitated and mocked, he knows it. 

He does some stupid shit for Sara.

\---------------------------------------

"Your chair, Ms. Lance." Leonard pulled out a chair for Laurel, doing his best to keep the snarl that wanted to break free back. He knows this will be one of the most humiliating nights of his life, Sara will see to that personally. 

The restaurant they're in isn't one he or Sara would be caught dead in. He knows this, because when Sara learned where Laurel wanted to meet, she bemoaned the fact that they didn't sell beer or french fries. It is the place an upcoming assistant DA would be though, a place where the menu doesn't have prices and there's a small area reserved for dancing.

They should both be lucky he hasn't decided to say 'screw it', and demand that everyone hand over there wallets.

Laurel gave him a calculating look he's fairly sure she's used on people she's trying, and sat down. He about set down himself, when he heard Sara clear her throat pointedly. Looking over he saw her glance at the chair, then him, then back at the chair.

Suppressing an aggravated sign, he walked over and allow his hand to brush against her back. Which was bare because she had to wear a strapless dress, which almost made them very late. Taking note of minute shiver she tried to hide. Pulling back her chair, he gave her a look of barely restrained desire, secretly delighting in the way her blue eyes darkened.

"Your chair, Sara." He loves her name, mainly because he can say it just right to where it sounds less like a name and more like an invitation to have sex.

And if her sister wasn't seated with them, he's fairly confident she would take him up on that.

As it is, she sits down and then gently cups his jaw and brings his face closer to hers. Close enough to where he can see how her eyes have darkened into the shade of sapphires, her lips parted enough to tempt him to close the distant. If there's one thing he loves about Sara, it's the fact that she doesn't give two shits if he pulls out her chair, how if it were up to them they probably wouldn't have even left their apartment. She's just being a bit of a brat tonight, simply because they're out with her sister and she's getting to annoy the shit out of him.

While also arousing him to uncomfortable levels.

"I'm still here, by the way. And I'd appreciate it if you two didn't have eye sex while I'm here."

The bored, matter of fact tone was enough to snap them both of the haze they found themselves in. Looking up they saw Laurel hadn't even bother to put down her menu, which he took as a sign to sit down next to Sara, and not continue to test both of there patience.

Least he would, if Sara didn't start running her foot up and down his calf and trying to burn him from just a look alone.

Why were they here again?

"Sara, stop playing footsie with Leonard and concentrate on dinner."

Ah, yes. Trying to win over the mood killer.

\-----------------------------------------

"So how did you manage to secure this place?"

"Felicity, she said it's a next quiet restaurant that can be easily bribed if something goes horribly wrong."

"Such faith in us, Ms. Lance."

Laurel couldn't help but give a mild glare at that comment, she knows most of what they done in history. There's a lot more records of bar fights than there used to be, she just knows it. "Yes, well, I happen to know that you two have caused quite a bit of trouble."

"Hey, in our defense, we haven't gotten into a bar fight in months."

Laurel let out a sigh full of sisterly exasperation, "Sara, that's because you own a bar now. You can fight in it as much as you want." Shaking her head, she had to admit she's amazed that the nights gone so well. Leonard was actually a bit of a gentleman, though he looked like he just swallowed a lemon when she mentioned that.

The round of question were the usual she had and wanted to ash; how old was he? ("Sara?" "Umm, I think you're twelve years older than me. Maybe thirteen." Not the worst age gap she's ever heard of, Ollie's about eight or nine years older than Felicity.) Did he ever plan to resort back to a life of crime? ("Do you still have your purse?" That got him a kick in the shin by Sara.) Did he have any family? ("Sister, younger." They both shared a look of sympathy, which aggravated Sara.)

All in all, she's quite happy with him. Dad won't be, but once he gets to know him, and see how Sara acts around him, he'll come around fast. Turning her head away from the people dancing, and the dull ache in her chest, remembering all the times Tommy practically dragged her across the room to dance, to see Sara and Leonard looked in a heated staring contest, she can practically hear them. It last for a couple of more seconds before Sara wins.

With a loud sigh, Leonard got up and stood in front of her chair. She knows now what Sara was trying to convince him of, and decides not to make it easy on him. Keeping a look of cool contempt, she's quite happy to keep him waiting until he ask.

"Would you care to...dance." Even though he says the word like it's a curse, she tilts her head and pretends to think about it. Long enough to hear Sara's muffled laughter. "I guess so." With that she gets up and follows Leonard to the dance floor. In her heels, she just shy of being a bit too tall to dance comfortably, but enjoys herself because she can't remember the last time she actually danced with anyone.

Well she can, but those memories still hurt.

She's almost thankful for when he speaks, almost. "You're the one who brought Sara back, correct?"

Her walls come up quicker than she expects. Everyone gave her hell for her decision, her selfishness. It took her a little bit to see that maybe they were right. It was selfish to put Sara through hell, simply because she missed her. Maybe she was happier being dead. But if her selfishness got her Sara back, gave her back her little sister who she's never felt closer to.

She'd do the same thing again, to hell with the persecution, Sara being able to live her life is more important.

"Why?"

There's a long enough silence to where she's readied herself for another person to accuse her, to judge her harshly for simply taking a chance to get back her sister. So his next words stun and confuse her.

"Thank you." 

She can't understand it, no one thanked her for bringing Sara back. Not dad, not Sara. Everyone wanted her to stay dead. So to have someone actually thank her for what she did, it was confusing and strangely comforting.

"What?"

"I'm not saying it again."

She gives him time to sort through whatever is going through his mind, and when he does, she's half tempted to hug him. 

"If you hadn't, I would have never met her. Probably be dead by now, so-"

"I get it," he seems relieved she interrupted him. Which she can't blame him, he seems to be as uncomfortable with emotions as Sara. "I'm glad you two met, she seems happier with you. Happier then she's been in a long time."

He doesn't seem to believe her, but she knows the truth. Leonard Snart makes her sister smile. That's all she could ask for really.

"I do have one request though."

"And what might that be?"

"I want plenty of nieces and nephews, plenty."

She can't contain her laughter at the very terrified and stunned look that comes over his face.


End file.
